Happy New Year
by CBloom2
Summary: A shameless piece of fluff! I bet you can't guess who it's about? Ha Ha.


**I'm back again. I couldn't help myself! It's just a bit of New Year fluff for our two brothers. Hope you like. Obviously I don't own them etc**

**Happy New Year**

Dr Ethan Hardy placed the two coffee cups down as he pulled on a department hoodie and grabbed another one. Carefully, he picked up the coffee cups and made his way outside for his ten minute break. As he left the building, he saw the person he was looking for, hunched over on the bench dedicated to Jeff. He sat down next to him and handed him the item of clothing. The older man nodded his thanks and quickly put it over his head. Ethan then passed him a mug, "I made it, but I think it's drinkable!"

Caleb Knight smiled at the comment. He knew that Ethan, for some reason, was incredibly useless at making coffee, but he wrapped his hands around the mug to at least get the warmth flowing through is icy hands.

"So what brings you out here on this freezing cold New Years Eve?" Ethan asked, "Do you come here often?"

Caleb chuckled, "And that, dear brother, is why you don't have a girlfriend!"

Ethan smiled as he looked to the floor, "Who says I don't..."

Cal turned his way, surprise written all over his face, "Who? When?"

"And that, my dear brother, is my business and my business alone!" Ethan insisted as he took a drink of the warm liquid, "Mmm, doesn't taste to bad to me."  
Cal took a small sip, "Hmm, it actually tastes like coffee, well done!"

"So, you didn't answer my question - what brings you out here? You hate the cold."  
Cal sighed as he pulled the hood over his head, "Just thinking..."

Ethan sighed dramatically, "Oh God save us! Do I have to drag it out of you?"

Cal stared at his brother, who started to feel uncomfortable under his scrutiny, "I was just thinking about everything that's happened over the last year...losing Mum...almost losing you..." Cal shivered.

Ethan let out a deep breath, "Yes, it has certainly been eventful..."

"Are you alright Eth?" Cal asked him genuinely, "I mean _really_ alright? Not just going with the flow so that everyone leaves you alone."

Ethan suddenly found the floor very interesting as he tried to come up with an answer for his brother. Cal was becoming more concerned as he saw his brother frown as if he was struggling to answer. He laid a hand on his arm, "Ethan?"

Once again, Ethan released a deep breath, "Yes Caleb, I am alright. I still have nights where I dream about that day...and the guilt hasn't left me completely yet, but I am alright, and that's mostly thanks to you."

Cal looked shocked at the younger man's statement, "No I mean it Cal. You've been there for me every step of the way. You saved my life for one thing, and...well, you've just been there for me, whether I wanted you or not sometimes," Ethan smiled at his own attempt at humour, "I actually wanted to talk to you about moving into the flat permanently...what do you think?"

"I thought I had," Cal chuckled.

Ethan laughed, "Well, you have moved most of your stuff in, but let's make it official - that's if you want to?"

Cal took another drink of his coffee, "Yeah, I'd like that! We'll half everything?"

"Absolutely - I'm not paying for everything on my own!"

Cal was still chuckling as he reached out and pulled Ethan against him, "Thanks Ethan - should be great, two batchelors together...if you know what I mean!"

"Don't make me regret it already Cal," Ethan laughed, relaxing in his brothers embrace, "I'm really glad we're making a go of this brother thing Cal. As angry with you that I was, I still missed having you around. I hope we can carry on and make it stronger."

Cal rubbed his little brothers shoulder, "Yeah me too. I had nobody to pick on...no, sorry, I didn't mean it. My mouth just runs away with me sometimes!"

They sat together in a companionable silence for a few more minutes, each brother lost in their own thoughts, "I'm just glad you're still here," Cal suddenly said as his thoughts and memories made themselves known, "That day of the crash has got to be the worst moment of my life...seeing you laid on that stretcher, covered in blood - having to stick that needle in you - God..." Cal's voice broke as the emotion the memories of that day brought out threatened to overflow.

"But you did it and I'm still here...to bug the hell out of you!"

"Yeah," Cal croaked, "Thank God."

"Look, there's not much longer left of 2014 so let's draw a line under this year and all it's trials and tribulations, and lets look forward to a new year, may it bring happiness and love to the both of us - what do you say?"

Just as Ethan finished, fireworks began to light up the sky in a cascade of colour. Cal pulled his brother to him once more, "Amen to that little brother, and happy new year!"

Ethan laughed as he put his own arms around the older man, "Happy new year...my big brother!"

**And there you have it. A piece of brotherly fluff to ring in the New Year. I know this will never happen on the show but that's what fan fiction is for. I'm off to London for a few days now so there won't be any new stories now until the New Year, and only if inspiration strikes, so I would like to take the opportunity to wish you all a very Happy New Year and I hope 2015 brings you all peace, love and happiness!**


End file.
